


Past Meets Present

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, murder mentioned, past meets present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: The Phantom Thieves meet their former selves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Past Meets Present

When he opened his eyes, it was dark, so dark he might as well not have opened his eyes. He was floating, softly, slowly and when he hit the ground, it was like he landed on a large pillow.

“Oof!” he said.

He stood up slowly and looked around, but there was nothing. Only blackness surrounded him. There was a rising panic in him, but he squished it down. He had always been good about compartmentalizing his emotions. He needed to do that right now, least he lose his mind. He started walking, hoping to see some sign that he's not alone or that there was an exit somewhere. He saw movement and paused. Some feet away, another person was standing.

“Hey!” he called.

He moved towards it, only to stop when he got a good look at what he was seeing. It’s him… kind of? It’s his face, his eyes, his glasses, but the uniform the other man was wearing, it’s one he’s never seen before. Akira Kurusu stared at his reflection and his reflection blinked before he did. He jerked back, eyes wide with fright.

“What’s going on? Who are you?” Akira demanded.

The Other Akira tilted his head to the side.

“I’m Akira. Or I guess you, just older.” the Other Akira was looking over him too.

His stare lingered on his school uniform and he could see the sadness in the other’s eyes.

“How are you me if I’m me?” Akira demanded.

“Like I said, I’m an older version of you.” the reflection said.

“Older? Is that why you’re wearing a different uniform? Did I switch schools?” Akira asked.

He didn’t recognize it as a uniform near where he lived. Maybe his family moved? Other Akira smiled sadly and looked away.

“Yes, you did, but not by choice.” Other Akira replied.

Akira frowned.

“What do you mean?” Akira demanded.

Other Akira sighed deeply.

“What day was it when you fell asleep?” Other Akira asked.

Akira answered, a bit confused. Other Akira nodded.

“In six months, you will see a man abusing a woman and try to help. He will get hurt and you will be arrested for assault. You will go to court and she will lie on the stand. You will be charged and your parents will send you to live with a family friend. This uniform is from your new school.” Other Akira explained.

Akira couldn’t believe his ears. All this happened in such a short amount of time? He felt like his world was tilting on its side. Akira saw movement in Other Akira’s bag and watched as a cat’s head popped out. Other Akira smiled and reached over to pet it.

“W-What do I do? How do I stop this? Tell me, how do I stop this!” Akira demanded.

Other Akira paused and then shook his head. He pulled his hand away from the cat and looked at Akira again.

“I know you’re scared. It’s a scary situation. Even now, I’m scared, but I can honestly say that I wouldn’t change it for the world. Because out of this scary, terrifying situation, something beautiful will come.” Other Akira finished.

Akira’s lip trembled.

“How can you say such a thing?” Akira demanded.

Other Akira glanced behind himself, as if looking at something only he could see, and smiled. When he turned back, there was a splash of red in his eyes and Akira couldn’t stop staring.

“Because I have met people. Amazing people. Friends that I would never give up for anything in this world. Friends I love with all my heart. The pain hurt, yes, but the reward? It was so worth it.” Other Akira replied.

Behind Other Akira, the world changed and Akira gasped in awe at the sight of five beings standing behind Other Akira. 

“After the case, I felt powerless and hopeless. Everything I knew had been taken away. I wasn’t sure where my path would go now, what would happen next. But this was the best thing to ever happen to me. Because it gave me this power. This ability.”

Other Akira shifted and in his hand, there was a black and white mask that he placed over his face. Other Akira smirked.

“With this power, I can change the world.” 

He shivered as he walked. The world around him was cold. His leg thrubbed and he hoped he would be able to leave this place soon.

“This sucks!” he muttered angrily.

Ryuji Sakamoto shoved his hands into his pockets and scowled. He kept going, just because there was nothing else to do. The world around him was as dark as can be and he tried really hard not to let it get to him. He hated being alone like this. This place reminded him of how empty his life had become since his leg was shattered. He looked up and almost walked right into someone. His twin maybe?

“The hell?” Ryuji muttered.

“This is crazy.” Other Ryuji replied.

“Hey, I should be the one saying that!” Ryuji snapped.

Other Ryuji looked him over and Ryuji did the same. Ryuji felt like he was looking in a mirror, but why did the Other Ryuji seem to have a glow to him? There was something about his eyes that made Ryuji stare. Something Ryuji certainly hadn’t seen on his own face before, even when he was on the track team.

“How the hell is this happening? Who the hell are you?” Ryuji demanded angrily.

Other Ryuji smirked.

“I’m you, but like better.” Other Ryuji taunted.

“Like hell you are, asshole!” Ryuji snarled.

“Oh yeah? Because I took down Kamoshida, what have you done?” Other Ryuji demanded.

Ryuji stopped, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Took down… what… do you mean?” Ryuji asked.

Other Ryuji’s eyes softened and he reached down to rub his knee. Ryuji found himself copying the motion.

“Kamoshida stole everything from us. He stole everything we worked for, everything we fought for. I wanted revenge so badly, but every time I got close, he would turn it around on us and we would end up looking like the bad guy again. We lost everything because of him.” Other Ryuji scowled.

When their eyes locked again, Ryuji saw a spark of power. Like a flash of lightning in his eyes.

“If you’re old me, then remember this, got it? In a few months, a transfer student will show up. They’ll say he did all sorts of bad things, but don’t you dare turn you back on him. Because he is going to bring you to a world you never thought existed. He’ll show you how to be strong again. He’ll fix what Kamoshida broke and he’ll give us the revenge we were denied.” Other Ryuji explained.

Ryuji stared in awe.

“It will hurt. It will be a bitch to put up with and sometimes you’ll hear things that make you absolutely sick, but just keep going. Don’t stop.” Other Ryuji demanded.

“But it’s hard and it hurts.” Ryuji said.

“I know! I know it hurts, but if you stop now, you’ll never see the day where Kamoshida and all the other shitty adults get their just desserts! Just keep going! You are strong!” Other Ryuji demanded.

“I don’t know if I can.” Ryuji muttered.

He dropped to his knees, feeling weak and helpless. A smack to the glass made him look up.

“Don’t give up! Don’t you dare give up! It might seem hopeless now, but if you give up, you’ll never find friends who love you!” Other Ryuji yelled.

There was a bright light that appeared behind Other Ryuji and Ryuji stared at the five people behind him. Other Ryuji knelt down and he had a grey mask hanging from his injured knee. He smirked, eyes full of electricity.

“Don’t stop, not now. The race just started.”

She woke up slowly, her head pounding. There was a sour taste in her mouth and her immediate thought was

_ “Oh god, I’ve been roofied.” _

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. There was only darkness, darkness far as the eye could see. She slowly got up and started walking. She needed to find a way out, she needed to get home! She walked until she saw someone in the distance.

“Hey! You! Hey, can you help me!” she yelled, running towards them, only to stop.

Ann Takamaki found herself looking in a mirror at her own reflection, but was this really her? Ann stared as the Other Ann shifted, placing a hand on her hip.

“Well, this is weird.” Other Ann said.

“You’re telling me.” Ann muttered.

She stared at this Other Ann in wonder. There was something different about her.

“What are you?” Ann asked.

“I’m you. Or you’re me. I’m not quite sure.” Other Ann admitted.

Other Ann crossed her arms and hummed before speaking.

“What day is it?” Other Ann asked.

Ann answered and there was a pause before Other Ann smiled and nodded.

“I see. So, you’re past me then, huh?” Other Ann stated.

“Past you?” Ann asked.

“Yeah, I’m from about a year in the future. Man, how time flies.” Other Ann laughed and Ann frowned.

“But you’re… I don’t know how to explain it. Different?” Ann asked.

Other Ann blinked and then nodded.

“Yes, I suppose I am. Let me guess, is Kamoshida still a thing?” Other Ann scowled and Ann flushed, looking down.

“I mean, it’s not a big deal…” Ann started.

“No! You’re wrong! It is a big deal!” Other Ann shouted.

Ann blinked, startled by her fury.

“It is a big deal because he is a teacher and you are a student! He shouldn’t be coming near you like he has! Stop him! Stop him while you still can!” Other Ann yelled.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were flashing. Ann was both in awe and a bit scared of her.

“But Shiho…” Ann trailed off.

“Shiho doesn’t need to be anywhere near that creep either! I don’t care what you do, but you need to stop him! Before it’s too late!” Other Ann said.

“But, how? No one will believe me!” Ann demanded.

“Go to the police! Show them your text messages! The next time he goes near you, scream rape! I don’t care what you do, but you have to stop him! Before it’s too late!” Other Ann demanded.

Ann was starting to get scared.

“Why? What more could he possibly do!” Ann asked.

Other Ann stopped and her face fell.

“A lot. He could do so much more. That I promise you. You think you are protecting Shiho, but you’re not. He’s preying on her and the other girls too. He will go after her when he can’t get to you, just like he always promised. I know this because… that’s exactly what he did.” Other Ann teared up and Ann felt a pit open in her stomach.

“What do you mean?” Ann demanded.

“In six months, you’ll meet a new transfer student. You’ll hear stories about him and try to steer clear, but you can’t. You’ll see something crazy, something that you can’t even begin to believe is real and everything will change. You will change. You will find the power to protect yourself and others from the people who want to hurt you. But first…” Other Ann’s lips started to tremble.

“You’ll go through something so unimaginably painful, you’ll want to die.” Other Ann finished.

Tears slipped down Ann’s face and she placed a hand on the glass. Other Ann gave her a smile and placed her hand on the glass too.

“What do I do?” Ann whispered.

“You stay strong. Keep Kamoshida at a distance as long as you can. Tell anyone and everyone what he is doing. Don’t let him control you or abuse you. It will be scary, but when the time comes, your revenge on him will be sweet.” Other Ann turned her head as the world behind her lit up.

Ann watched as five people appeared behind her and then she noticed that Other Ann was holding a red cat mask in her hand. Ann looked at her and Other Ann smiled, her eyes glowing red like fire.

“We are strong.” Other Ann whispered.

He sat, curled up on the ground. He didn’t want to move. Everything else looked bleak and helpless, so why bother? He heard a cough and turned around to see his own reflection staring back at him. The other was sitting on the floor, cross legged and watching him.

“This floor is quite cold, can we stand instead?” he asked.

Yusuke Kitagawa nodded and slowly got to his feet. The Other Yusuke sighed as they stood up, dusting himself off.

“Much better, thank you.” Other Yusuke stated.

“You are welcome. Who are you?” Yusuke asked.

“I am you, though much healthier.” Other Yusuke stated.

Yusuke looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I apologize. I meant no disrespect. You just seem very… tired.” Other Yusuke said.

“It is stress. All great artists have it.” Yusuke chuckled.

Other Yusuke stared at him and it was true, wasn’t it? Just from the face alone, this Other Yusuke looked healthier, happier, calmer than he did. Yusuke idly played with his much too short sleeves. He needed a new shirt, but Sensei wouldn’t get him one until he came up with a new masterpiece. Despite the fact that he desperately needed one. Hopefully the inspiration would hit soon.

“Ah yes, I remember the stress well. The desire and the need to paint, but having no inspiration suitable for it. Truly, a curse.” Other Yusuke shook his head before looking at Yusuke.

They stared each other down before Other Yusuke sighed.

“What would you do if I told you Sensei was a fraud and a fiend and you should escape while you have the chance?” Other Yusuke asked.

Yusuke jerked back as if slapped.

“How dare you! How could you say such a thing about my Sensei!” Yusuke roared.

Other Yusuke crossed his arms, his head held high.

“He is no Sensei. He is a manipulator and a fraud. He has stolen artwork from his students, lied about them and pocketed the profits. The quicker you can escape from him, the faster you will heal. Believe me.” Other Yusuke said.

Yusuke shook his head.

“Sensei is only doing this until his inspiration comes back!” Yusuke stated.

“He is lying! He can’t paint!” Other Yusuke replied.

Yusuke stared at him, eyes wide.

“W-What? How can you say such a thing! The Sayuri…”: Yusuke was cut off.

“Was never his. That painting was stolen from it’s rightful owner… our mother.” Other Yusuke admitted.

Yusuke stared at him and then slowly looked away.

“What… are you saying?” Yusuke asked.

“Sensei was our mother’s teacher. He was there when she died. He let her die, even though he could have helped her. He stole her life, her artwork and in turn… stole us as well.” Other Yusuke explained.

He looked pained when he said it, like he almost couldn’t get the words out. Yusuke covered his mouth.

“Then… then… how?” Yusuke looked at his other self.

“I escaped. Imagine this, one day you see a girl whom you know will make the most beautiful model. Her friends are weird, but you just have to paint her, so you let them come into your home, into your Sensei’s home, as long as they behave. They start telling you things, horrible things about your Sensei, and you don’t want to believe them, but they are right. You learn everything they say is true and that you have been held prisoner by a madman all these years.” Other Yusuke smiled and it was heartbreakingly beautiful.

“And then… you are free. But freedom comes with loneliness and you feel like you might drown, but the friends you have made, the ones who helped you escape, are there and they pull you from your sorrow and they give you life again. And you are free. Free to paint what you want and go where you want and be the person you always wanted to be!” Other Yusuke held out his arms and Yusuke could see five figures appear behind him.

Other Yusuke held out a hand and there was a red and white fox mask there. When Yusuke breathed, he could see his breath.

“And you are free!” Other Yusuke boomed.

She held her head high as she walked. She was tense, waiting to see if anything would jump out of the darkness around her. It was always best to be prepared, just like Sis always said. She saw someone just in front of her and stopped. She eyed the person before moving closer slowly. It was… herself?

“Hello.” the other said.

Makoto Nijima narrowed her eyes.

“Who are you?” Makoto demended. 

“I am you and we have a lot to talk about.” Other Makoto said.

“No, we don’t. This is some strange dream or hallucination. What I need to do is wake up and finish my homework. I have school tomorrow and no time for weird dreams.” Makoto replied.

She turned and started to walk away before Other Makoto called to her.

“So that’s it? You are just going to walk away, hoping you’ll get somewhere when you don’t even know where here is? That’s foolish, even for you.” Other Makoto asked.

She sounded skeptical and Makoto flushed a bit.

“I have to go. I don’t have time for whatever this is.” Makoto replied.

“So you want to stay blind? Hide your head in the sand? Ignore the people who look up to you and need you?” Other Makoto demanded.

Makoto let out a breath and turned around.

“I am not blind.” Makoto said angrily.

“But you are. Either that or you are willingly ignoring the suffering of your fellow students. I’m not sure which is worse.” Other Makoto said.

Makoto’s eyes darted away. That did sound a lot worse, didn’t it?

“They elected you. They trust you and you are letting them down!” Other Makoto yelled.

“I’m trying! What more can I do!” Makoto yelled back.

“Stop listening to authority! Stop bowing your head and letting them call the shots! Demand they listen! Demand they stop what is happening!” Other Makoto snapped.

“How!” Makoto yelled.

“The same way Sis did! The same way Dad did! By standing up for those in need! By not backing down! Protect your school! Protect your fellow students!” Other Makoto yelled.

“I CAN’T!” Makoto screamed.

Her throat was aching at the end, but the realization was heartbreaking. She choked and covered her mouth.

“You’re right. You can’t.” Other Makoto said sadly.

Makoto looked at her, shocked.

“Alone. You can’t. That’s why you need to find friends. Friends who will stick by you and care for you. Friends that you least expect.” Other Makoto smiled.

“Friends… I least expect?” Makoto parroted.

“Yes, you try to be perfect all the time. You think that will make everyone happy, you think by following the rules and listening to authority, you are helping, but you’re not. You’re compliant with their wishes and they don’t want to help anyone, but themselves.” Other Makoto said.

Makoto sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“In a few months, you will hear rumors. Horrible, awful rumors about a teacher at your school and some other students. You won’t want to believe them, but you will need to. They will try to brush it under the rug. Be the one to pull the rug back. Be the one to make a scene and get people talking. Make sure they can’t silence anyone ever again! Stand up for what is right! Stand up in the face of injustice and save your fellow students from a predator walking among them!” Other Makoto stated.

Makoto frowned.

“Kamoshida…?” she whispered.

“Yes. Kamoshida. But it doesn’t stop there. The principal, the teachers, the school administration, all of them are corrupt. Don’t let them get away with what they are doing. Make them answer the hard questions. Don’t let Ann or Shiho or any other student suffer under them ever again.” Other Makoto said.

Makoto let out a slow breath.

“And if that doesn’t work? If that gets me expelled?” Makoto asked.

“Screw them! Screw the lot of them! Go to the police, just don’t give up! Never give up! Because when you give up on them, you’re giving up on yourself!” Other Makoto demanded.

The world lit up behind her and Other Makoto held up an iron mask, her fist glowing blue, staring at her with hard eyes. Five figures appeared behind her and Makoto gasped.

“Screw their rules! Make your own rules! Don’t bow your head to anyone ever again!” Other Makoto yelled.

She was panicking. She sat, curled up in a ball on the ground, her breathing shaky and uneven. She had her arms covering her head as she tried to hide. She was outside. How did she get outside? How did she get back home? She wanted to go home!

“Hey.” a soft voice called.

She swallowed as she glanced up. Staring at her reflection, Futaba Sakura let out a whimper.

“I want to go home.” Futaba whimpered.

The Other Futaba smiled at her and it was small, but it made her feel better.

“I know. I do too, but if we are here, I guess we need to talk.” Other Futaba adjusted her glasses.

Futaba sniffled.

“Like one of those protag moments in a video game where their past self and their future self come together and have a moment? That kind of thing?” Futaba asked, uncurling a bit.

“Exactly. So, let’s talk the talk.” Other Futaba smiled a bit wider and Futaba nodded.

“About?” Futaba asked.

“It’s ok to be afraid. It’s ok to miss Mom. It’s scary and the next few months are gonna be even worse, but you need to be strong.” Other Futaba said.

“What… do you mean?” Futaba asked.

Other Futaba glanced down and shifted a bit.

“I mean, I know it’s hard and every day gets harder. You miss her so, so much and you want to be with her. You feel like it’s all your fault. Everyone makes it feel like it’s all your fault.” Other Futaba said softly.

Futaba felt her eyes start to water and nodded.

“In a few months, you’ll meet someone. You’ll be told to stay away from him, that he’s a bad influence, but he’s not. He’s a really good guy and his friends are all good too and they’ll save you! You’ll be scared at first and it will be hard to let them in, but give it a chance and they will save you! I promise they will!” Other Futaba said.

“Let them in? But what if I can’t! What if they hurt me? What if…” Futaba was cut off.

“Listen to me! They would never, ever hurt you! None of them would ever even dream of hurting you. They want to help you! They wanted to help you live again!” Other Futaba jumped to her feet and Futaba followed.

“But what if I can’t?” Futaba asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

“You just have to find that courage! Find it deep down inside of you and say never again!” Other Futaba declared.

There was a flash and Futaba saw people standing behind her other self. On her head, there were some weird goggles and all around them, bits of code started to appear.

“Just keep telling yourself; I am not afraid anymore! I can do this!” Other Futaba exclaimed.

She just sat there. She had woken up here, but she didn’t feel the need to go anywhere. Sad part was the darkness was almost comforting in a way. She found herself leaning against a mirror and looking at her reflection.

“You’re… not me.” Haru Okumura said.

“I am, but different. Older. Changed.” Other Haru replied.

“Changed?” Haru quoted as she sat up.

“Yes, in many ways.” Other Haru leaned back as well.

“How so?” Haru asked.

Other Haru smiled.

“I am loved and cared for. Cherished by my friends and allowed to live my life as I see fit.” Other Haru’s smile died a bit and she looked down.

“I have lost so much, but found so much as well.” Other Haru whispered.

“Lost?” Haru asked concerned.

“You know… as well as I do that our father wasn’t a good man.” Other Haru stated.

“Was…? Is Father…?” Haru sounded alarmed. 

Other Haru nodded slowly.

“He chose to align himself with dangerous people and when he stopped being useful, they killed him.” Other Haru clenched her hands together and Haru felt her throat close up.

“He isn’t a bad man.” Haru whispered.

Other Haru sighed.

“Yes, he was. You and I both know that. He did things, horrible things to innocent people. He abused those under him… and us as well. It’s ok to be angry with him, to hate him.” Other Haru stated.

Haru looked at the floor. To hate her father was something she had never even dreamed of. Even when he had ignored her or pushed her away, hatred had never crossed her mind.

“Father does things the way he wants, no matter who he hurts in the end. You’ve seen it yourself. You’ve been a victim of it yourself.” Other Haru pointed out.

“He doesn’t mean to.” Haru replied.

“But if he didn’t mean to, he would stop. But he doesn’t. Because his desires matter more than other people. Than how we feel.” Other Haru said boldly.

Haru’s lip trembled. These were all the horrible thoughts she had shoved deep down inside herself. Refusing to listen to or believe in, choosing instead to see the good in her father and her situation, but day after day, it got harder. There was a knock on the glass and Haru looked up.

“Father died. He died because he did horrible, awful things. I know you want to save him. I know you think you can help him, but don’t let him drag you down anymore.” Other Haru stood up and smiled.

She held out a hand and though Haru couldn’t physically reach out and grab it, she stood up as well. Other Haru smiled brightly.

“You are in a bad place, but just keep your head down. I promise you, it will get better.” Other Haru said.

“But Father… how does him dying make our lives better? That’s horrible.” Haru shielded away.

“Because you will meet people. Wonderful, caring people. People who will hold you when your grief is too much. When you feel like you want to hide away and never come back. When you think your world is ending and you are drowning, they will hold you above the water.” Other Haru said.

“And… you trust them?” Haru asked.

“With everything I have.” Other Haru replied.

Haru looked away.

“And what if I can’t? What if I can’t be strong like that?” Haru asked.

Other Haru huffed.

“You need to stop that. You are not some weak, delicate flower. You are strong, stronger than you think you are and stronger than you feel.” Other Haru demanded.

There was a swirl of light and Haru stared at the people behind her other self. Orbs of changing colors and shapes floated around them. A hat and mask fell from the sky and Other Haru grabbed ahold of them. She held them with her hands and smiled.

“We have the power to change ourselves and our situation. We are no longer weak.” Other Haru boomed.

At the same time, all the reflections turned and walked away from the younger selves.

“Wait! Where are you going!” Akira begged.

“Please come back!” Haru called.

“Tell me more!” Yusuke yelled.

“Please don’t leave me alone!” Futaba cried.

“Don’t go!” Ann screamed.

“Hey!” Ryuji roared.

As the Others all came together, they smiled at each other, eyes flowing, masks ready. Other Akira paused and looked back at them all, smiling.

“Be strong. You are so close to the change. Just keep going.” Other Akira turned back.

“Thieves! Let’s go!” Other Akira roared.

“Right!” the other thieves replied.

There was a flash of bright light and…

Akira woke up in his bed at home, safe and sound. He breathed deeply, trying to control his racing heart. In Tokyo, several other people woke with a start. By the time morning came, they would forget the strange dreams they all had and go back to their daily lives. The future had met the past and the warnings had been given. Would anything change? Who knew.


End file.
